ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Puissance divine
Category:Quêtes Category:Quêtes des provincesen:Divine Might Guide :Completing this quest will also complete Archanges. *Enter the tombeau de Ru'Avitau. **After arriving in jardins de Ru'Aun take the center portal to the main island. Travel straight to the center of the island. :Be careful not to stray, or you'll aggro the Groundskeepers along the walls on the blue pads. *In the tombeau de Ru'Avitau, continue straight until you find an unmarked target on the wall. Examine the target to receive the cutscene. :'Do not forget to get this cutscene. If you fail to get this cutscene, you can still enter the fight and kill the AAs, but you will not get the required key items.' :''Ensure "Puissance divine" is listed as an active quest in the "Provinces" section of your Quests menu. *Obtain an Arche mystérieuse by trading Illuminink and a Parchment to the Qu'Hau Spring (H-6) in Ro'Maeve during a Full Moon, between the hours of 0:00 and 3:00, and during clear weather (Foggy weather doesn't have an onscreen icon). ** The Qu'Hau Spring will fill with greenish water when it is ready for trade. ** Trading when all conditions are met will not result in an orb if the Spring has not filled with water. **Illuminink drops from Cursed Puppets and Magic Flagons in Ro'Maeve. **Parchment can be found under Leathercraft in the Auction House. *Go to Amphithéâtre de La'Loff and trade the Arche mystérieuse to the "Shimmering Circle". **This will allow you and your alliance members to select the "Puissance divine" Battlefield when they examine the "Shimmering Circle". :You may use any entrance to the Amphithéâtre de La'Loff, as long as your entire alliance uses the same entrance. *When ready, enter the "Puissance divine" battlefield. *After completing the battle, return to the unmarked target in the tombeau de Ru'Avitau for the completion cutscene and the chance to choose your reward. Le combat *18 people are allowed into this fight. Only one Arche mystérieuse is required per alliance. You can be the orb trader even if you have already cleared the BCNM. *Buffs will carry into the fight. Buffing and resting before entering is advised to save a little time. *You will lose EXP when you are KO'd in the battlefield. Récompenses You can choose one of the following five earrings (Level 72, All Jobs): : Guide pour la réacquisition :Can only be done once per Conquest Tally. *Drop your current earring. *Receive the quest at the unmarked target in the main entrance of tombeau de Ru'Avitau. :This will appear as a second Puissance divine quest in your quest log with a different description. *Get a Light Ore (Illuminink and Parchment for an Arche mystérieuse is a good idea too). *Wait for a Full Moon and go to Qu'Hau Spring in Ro'Maeve. During the Full Moon with clear weather and between the hours of 0:00 to 3:00, trade the Light Ore to the spring and receive the Moonlight Ore. **Get an Arche mystérieuse as well, if needed. **Unlike the Arche mystérieuse, each individual who wants to obtain a new earring must possess their own Moonlight Ore. *Redo the Puissance divine fight. *Return to the unmarked target in tombeau de Ru'Avitau to pick up your new earring. **It is possible to pick a different earring than your original earring as a reward. Voir aussi Stratégies